RWBY-pleasant
by necromantic 247
Summary: Val and a long time friend are transported to the world of RWBY to combat an enemy they thought was long gone, will they survive the coming storm, will Remnant be the same, read to find out (I suck with summaries) Rated T may change. (on hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second attempt at writing a decent RWBY fic so please read and review and tell me what you guys (and gals-not sexist) think**

RWBY pleasant

Chapter 1

Jason Scythe walked down the halls of the sanctuary, he was in one of the best moods people have seen him in since before Valkyrie left to put some distance between her and the family she felt she had almost destroyed, Melisa and Desmond Edgley missed their eldest daughter dearly and little Alice was looking more and more like Val with each passing day, Jason smiled a small sad smile, he and Val had been friends ever since he was brought over from England to help deal with Baron Vengeous

* * *

_He walked off the plane his dual Gladius short swords hidden underneath his armored clothing, he had been asked by Mr Bliss to help a certain skeleton detective and his partner track down Baron Vengeous, as he made his way through customs he collected his bag containing his spare clothes and toiletries, he plucked them from the conveyor belt and made his way outside where he was met by Mr Bliss._

"_I trust you have been informed of the situation?"_

"_Yes" Jason replied seeing no need to say anything else_

"_Very well, get in." without another word the two sorcerers got in the car. After an hour's drive they pulled up outside the Irish Sanctuary, he was escorted in by Bliss and brought into what seemed like the council room, after a minutes wait Thurid Guild walked in accompanied by the dynamic duo, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain._

* * *

After that meeting he had accompanied them on their investigation and become a good friend to Val and a great headache for Skulduggery and he had become a permanent member of the little group even fighting with the Irish sanctuary in the war instigated by Ravel. _Fucking idiot if you ask me_ thought Jason bitterly glad Ravel was dead.

Jason walked round the corner and stopped just before he impacted Skulduggery's chest.

"Ah you're here."

"Are you honestly surprised?" replied after a moment to get his balance under control

"pfft of course not, nothing surprises me" Jason just face palmed and sighed

"Your apparent awesomeness aside is Val back."

"Of course I'm back." Jason looked behind Skulduggery and there stood Val an ear to ear grin plastered on her face.

"VAL!" Jason practically screamed and immediately enveloped the poor girl in a bone crushing hug

"GYAH. PUT. ME. DOWN" she punctuated each word with a slap on the back, which Jason didn't feel through the armored hoodie Ghastly had once made him. Satisfied Jason released Val who wheezed in a ragged set of breaths.

"I've only just got back and already someone here is trying to kill me, maybe I should have stayed away" Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Val, how was living in the desert in America?" he said hoping to change the subject

"Hot, dusty exactly the kind of things you'd expect the desert to be." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose

"Okay I walked into that one, what I meant was how was it in terms of what you did and what happened." Val took the next few minutes explaining how she got by on the farm in America and how she had a boy from the local town fetch her the daily necessities then she told him about the pair of criminals that came after her and how she fought them off, explaining everything to the poor mortal lad and Skulduggery coming to collect her.

"I bet the poor lad was scared shitless when he found out." He got a slap on the back of the head curtsey of Skulduggery

"OW… what was that for?" Jason asked rubbing his head while Valkyrie snickered at her friend's misfortune

"Language Jason"

"Yes mum." If Val laughed any harder Jason swore she would literally bust a rib, finally getting her giggling under control Val took in a deep shaky breath

"Ahh It's good to see something's never change."

"Some do however" the group turned around to see China Sorrows approaching them she was stunning in an elegant white dress that stretched down to her legs and hugged her figure.

"China, going somewhere at this hour?" Jason asked an eyebrow raised and the faintest of blushes on his face, Val gained a small evil smile on her face, _oh I'm going to enjoy teasing him_.

"Unfortunately yes I've been asked to attend a meeting over dinner with some of the other Grand mages to discuss the upcoming festival to celebrate the unification of the worlds sanctuaries under one banner." Jason remembered that, after the war all the sanctuaries of the world felt in secure so in a bold move they all decided to merge to become one giant sanctuary run by a council made up of 10 grand mages elected each year, somehow China seemed to always to get voted in, each sanctuary kept domain over their respective country but all sanctuaries were now multi-national.

"When did this happen?" asked a confused Val

"While you were away, but enough about politics, I believe there is a certain family that wants to see you" Val was about to say something before she was tackled to the ground by a blur of white.

"STEPHANIE" screamed little Alice as she hugged tightly on to her older sister, the two were then enveloped in a hug by their parents, Melisa and Desmond.

"Steph, it's so good to see you" Melisa practically sobbed into her daughters shoulder.

"Lungs… being… crushed… need… air" choked out a flustered Valkyrie, releasing their family member the three edgleys stepped back allowing Val to fall flat on her face.

"I can breathe" she sighed in relief causing everyone to laugh at her.

* * *

Jason stood outside under a moonlit sky, it was peaceful out here, the same couldn't be said for inside the Edgley house, who knew a drunken Valkyrie would be such a party girl. He blushed slightly remembering her flirtatious attitude towards him during her drunken state, after which Skulduggery had stopped her from drinking any alcohol, that still didn't stop her from grabbing a pie from the table and slamming it into Fletchers hair, the screams of shock and outrage followed by the chase that Fletcher gave Val had everyone in stitches and Tanith had recorded the whole thing.

"Jason you out here" came the familiar voice, he turned his icy blue eyes to see Val walking towards him, less of a sway in her step, _At least she's sober now… soberish_

"Hi Val what you doing out here."

"Just wanted some fresh air is all" she looked to her feet and Jason realized something was bugging her.

"Val what's up?"

"Umm, well you see... umm"

"Yes?" she blushed madly and looked at Jason for the first time

"We've been friends for a while now"

"Yeeess?"

"Well a while ago I may have startedlikingyouasmorehtanafriend" Jason gained a confused expression before he managed to decipher what she said.

"Do you now?" Val looked at her feet, _what am I thinking, have I just ruined our friendship_. Jason cupped her face lifted it to face him, and then kissed her on the lips when he pulled away he finally spoke.

"And here I was wondering how i would ask you out." she smiled brightly until a certain blonde ruined it.

"Awww so cute" Val and Jason turned so fast it's a wonder they didn't get whiplash. Tanith stood in the door way her phone out recording the whole thing, Val went red in the face and was about to say something colourful to Tantih when Tanith's expression became worried, she pointed and shouted.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jason and val spun around in time to see a figure in black lunge at them, suddenly everything went white and then nothing.

* * *

Tanith watched the figure lunge at her two friends then in a flash of white the three of them disappeared, she raced back into the house to tell Skulduggery.

**EDIT: I've changed the final scene slightly so it flows better.**

**Well that's a wrap, next chapter we get to the RWBY universe, if you are wondering about Jason (what he looks like and his discipline and that sought of stuff) don't worry everything will be revealed in time.**

**Jason: I hope so I don't like the idea of being kept in the dark about my own appearance**

**Me: aw quite your whining**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of RWBY-Pleasant. I would like to say that I have no fixed update schedule due to work, life and other projects I have running so I will update when I can, what's up Rubes?**

**Ruby: are we in the story now**

**Me: yes Ruby you are**

**Ruby: *squeals in delight***

**Jason: what are we getting into?**

**Me: you'll see *evil grin***

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 2

Ruby Rose opened her eyes groggily as she sat up in her bed, her eyes still half closed she made to get out of bed… temporarily forgetting she was on a bunk bed

"AHHH" *Thud* two of her team mates immediately shot up in bed causing them to smack their heads on the beds above

"OW" Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long said in unison, Blake Belladona who had been reading her 'special' book looked over to her team mates and saw them rubbing their heads and back respectively.

"Well good morning to you three too" Weiss and Ruby glared at her and Blake could feel Yang's glare through the bed.

"If 'I' had a book right now it would be bouncing of your head for that comment" said Weiss in an annoyed tone, Blake merely shrugged knowing the Heiress's threat was empty.

"Painful risings aside, did everyone else sleep well?" asked Ruby innocently as she stood up brushing down her nightwear. The girls were about to reply when a large boom was heard coming from the direction of the Emerald forest.

"WHAT ON REMNANT WAS THAT!?"

* * *

"I swear to god when I find that asshole who ruined mine and Vals moment I'm gonna knock his teeth down his throat" Jason growled, he rubbed his head attempting to stave off the migraine, he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a light blue sky he made to get up but felt a sharp pain in his side, _a few ribs cracked or broken, nothing too serious_. He looked around and found himself in a rather large crater surrounded by bright green trees, _hmm I don't think I've ever seen trees like that before_.

A rustling came from nearby and he turned his head to see Val limping over he could see from where he was laid that her foot was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Ah there you are, I've been searching for half an hour on this frigging foot of mine," she nodded down to the damaged limb before promptly collapsing on her backside next to him.

"Well I think I might have some of those numbing leaves in my pocket, I don't have many though so go easy on them." Val dug her hands into Jason's pockets and pulled out a trio of said leaves, popping one in her mouth Val sighed in relief.

"Better?"

"Better" Jason nodded before he took one of the leaves off her and popped one in his mouth letting the numbing effects dull the pain in his side. Getting to his feet Jason suddenly grabbed hold of Vals foot and twisted it back into place, despite the numbing effect of the leaves Valkyrie growled in pain

"Sorry had to be done" Val glared at him as she got to her feet

"So where do we go now" asked Valkyrie anger and pain laced in her voice before Jason could answer a low growl was heard from behind them, turning round the pair saw a black wolf like creature covered in bone like armor approaching them.

"Well this is new" dead panned Valkyrie

* * *

Ruby and her team were moving quickly through the Emerald forest, after the massive boom that had been heard from the forest professor Ozpin had dispatched multiple teams, including team RWBY, to try and ascertain the reason behind the phenomenon. Ruby and Weiss were in front walking quickly in a north easterly direction, Blake and Yang were not far behind. Ruby and Weiss were discussing what could have caused the noise they all heard.

"Maybe it was the military testing something"

"In the middle of the Emerald forest?"

"Why not it's safe-ish and easy to monitor"

"But Ozpin would have been informed"

"Oh yeah" Ruby and Weiss continued their debate while Blake and Yang walked behind them in silence. Blake stopped suddenly

"Do you guys hear that" the group stopped and they heard what sounded like fighting.

Moving quickly the group made their way in the direction the commotion was coming from.

* * *

Jason actually had a smile on his face despite the fact he was fighting for his life, _Val always said I had a disturbing lust for battle_, the pain in his side numbed by the leaf and adrenaline Jason moved with the grace of a cat, his dual wield Gladius short swords cleaving through the black wolves that seemed to pour out of the forest. His armored hoodie which was the source of his necromancer magic resisted all attempts to pierce of tear it.

Ducking a swipe Jason wrapped his fist in shadows and punched the wolf on the Jaw shattering it and sending the wolf sprawling, he then waved his arm wide sending a blade of shadows slicing through two wolves that had attempted to flank him. Smiling he shadow walked behind another wolf and plunged the blades into its back before spinning in front of it and slicing it's head off Jason dodged to the side as Val let loose with a stream of lightning that turned another unfortunate wolf into a charred black lump of burnt meat and bone. Jason chuckled as he saw Val mirror his earlier move as she ducked wreathed her hand in magic and then launched an uppercut into the wolfs jaw sending it cart wheeling into another wolf knocking the two down, she then sent her lightning forth killing the two monsters in one go.

Jason turned around in time to see the last wolf make its way out of the forest, larger and definitely stronger than the other wolves he could tell it was the alpha of the pack, still grinning like a mad man Jason sheathed his swords and brought his arms over his chest in an x shape, the wolf charged and Jason flung his arms out wide sending tendrils of shadows shooting out his hoodie's torso section and impaling the large wolf then grabbing the tendrils Jason pulled them in different directions tearing the wolf into pieces.

"That was needlessly violent" Valkyrie scolded

"Eh what can I say I'm a sucker for big finishes" Valkyire proceeded to sigh and slam her palm on to her face. Jason chuckled and was about to say something when he sensed something behind him

"We've got company" Jason turned as Valkyrie looked up to see 4 teenage girls enter the clearing.

* * *

Blake Belladona considered herself a hard girl to shock, she had seen a number of things in her time as a member of the notorious white fang terrorist group, but these people had managed it. There was the boy in a black hoodie with a crimson hood and sleeves, black jeans and what looked like black military style boots, he had two short swords sheathed at his hip and was staring at her and her group of friends with pale icy blue eyes set beneath a head of black hair which was spiked at the front.

The girl was wearing a black jacket with a red streak running down the sleeves, dark jeans and boots, her long dark hair framed her pretty face and her dark eyes watched the group curiously.

Having seen the whole fight unlike her team mates including the points where the pair utilized their bizarre semblances, Blake decided to try and be civil with these people… Weiss on the other hand.

Drawing Mytrensatr Weiss directed it at the pair in front of the group and declared in a loud voice

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Blake cursed her team mate when she saw the boy smile, she had seen that smile on his face earlier, when he had been massacring the grim that were strewn around the area.

* * *

Weiss Schnee pointed her weapon at the two strangers in front of her deciding to get the point across that they were not to be messed with, she was waiting for their response when she noticed the boy smiling, this infuriated the white haired heiress, _the nerve of him to think_... she never finished the thought.

In an instant a swarm of shadows consumed the boy much to the heiresses shock he then reappeared directly in front of her swinging a fist covered in shadows, it hit her on the Jaw and she saw her world spin before everything went black.

* * *

Ruby recoiled in shock at what just happened, the boy had practically teleported around 30 meters and had knocked Weiss out with one punch to the jaw. Still shocked she watched on as an angry Yang charged the boy he brought his arms up blocking the strike without even a wince of pain the boy ducked under Yang's next strike, he waved his arm wide sending a wave of shadows crashing into Yang who was sent flying back. A tendril of shadows snagged her leg the boy grabbed it and pulled causing Yang to fly towards him, straight into his out stretched fist once again shrouded in shadows.

Forgetting he wasn't alone Ruby was unprepared when her world suddenly spun as something that felt like a freight train slammed into her Jaw her world darkened and went black as well.

* * *

Blake saw her team mates get devastated and knew right then what she had to do

"Please stop we didn't want to fight you" she shouted the boy looked up from the unconscious Yang as the girl stepped away from Ruby who was sprawled on her side also unconscious.

"Well I couldn't take that chance, your friend pointed her weapon at me, where I'm from that is not a typical way to say hello." Blake nodded her head.

"Weiss was being a bit over zealous please we didn't mean any harm towards you."

"Then why are you here" the girl inquired

"We were sent to investigate a massive explosion that we heard" the boy looked around the area exaggeratedly.

"Well you found it but that doesn't explain your friend's icy attitude" _if only he knew_ thought Blake

"Weiss isn't the most friendly of people so when she saw you she immediately thought of you as a threat, and decided to try and make it clear that we were not to be messed with" Blake cast a glance at her friends "in hind sight that was probably a bad move"

"I would say so Miss Belladona" Blake whirled round to see Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch behind her one with a calm look on their face the other glaring at the pair in front of them.

"Professor Ozpin sir"

"I take it you are in charge around here" asked the girl

"Yes I am Miss…"

"Cain… Valkyire Cain" Ozpin looked at the boy

"Jason Scythe"

"Well Miss Cain normally I would have you and Mr Scythe locked up for attacking my students but given Miss Schnee instigated this I will let it slide this once" Jason narrowed his eyes but said nothing

"While I am sorry for having to incapacitate these girls it was only in self defense" said Valkyrie Ozpin nodded and looked over at Goodwitch

"Now we would like you to come with us to Beacon where we can get everything cleared up we would like you to accompany us" Valkyrie looked at Jason who nodded his head

"Sure we'll go"

"Good now I would like you to put these on for our safety as well as yours" said Goodwitch holding up a pair of hand cuffs.

"Oh for fucks sake not again" *Slap* "OW damn it Valkyrie" Jason rubbed the back of his head

"Be nice"

"Yes mum"

Blake looked at the odd pair, _This year just got a hell of a lot more interesting._

**And that's a wrap for chapter 2**

**Ruby: owowowowow**

**Yang: unngghhhhh**

**Weiss: *massaging a massive bruise***

**Me: how are you guys?**

**Ruby: My Jaw hurts**

**Yang: Did I get hit by a truck or something**

**Weiss: *silence***

**Me: *nervous chuckle* yeah sorry but it was so much fun to write.**

**RWBY: *death glare***

**Me: *trembling uncontrollably* someone please help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE so yeah I am back with another chapter of RWBY-pleasant and I would like to say one thing… PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know whether what I'm doing is any good or if it is shit.**

***WHACK***

**Me: OW damn it Weiss what the hell**

**Weiss: watch your language mister Ruby doesn't need to hear that kind of language**

**Ruby: *covering her ears***

**Me: Christ your worse than my mother**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 3

Jason and Valkyrie walked down the halls of what appeared to be a very large school if the uniforms were anything to go by.

The 3 girls that Jason and Valkyrie 'neutralized', as Jason put it, were taken to the infirmary while the remaining one accompanied the duo and the pair of teachers to professor Ozpins office. As soon as they entered the office Ozpin closed the door and sat down behind his desk, Glynda Goodwitch stood to the side and Blake stood behind Jason and Valkyrie who had took the two seats in front of the desk.

"Now then, since we can now converse in a civilized manner…" Jason arched his eyebrow as he lifted up his shackled hands "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy."

"What academy?" Jason asked perplexed

"Beacon academy, the most prestigious school meant to train hunters and huntresses to fight the creatures of grimm." Spoke Blake slightly concerned about the duo's mental well being

"What on Earths a Grimm" Valkyrie asked questioningly. Ozpin looked at Valkyrie strangely.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean by Earth."

"You know the planet that we are currently living on" Glynda and Ozpin shared an unsure glance

"I'm sorry but we are on the planet Remnant"

"…"

* * *

Jaune Arc was carrying a very delicate piece of equipment for Professor Oobleck, he was nearly at Professor Ooblecks room and was about to open the door when.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Jaune shocked by the sudden noise dropped the equipment that proceeded to smash on the floor

"uh oh"

* * *

Valkyrie screamed the sentence at the top of her lungs so suddenly that Jason actually fell backwards in shock.

"Um a little help please…anyone?" Blake lifted back him up into his chair. "Thank you… um"

"Blake" Jason arched an eyebrow and looked to Val

"I thought that was a boy's name" that got him a slap on the head from Blake "Ow sorry jeez" Ozpin looked between the odd pair in front of him.

"Yes well, as I was about to say, we are not on Earth, as you called it we are on the Planet Remnant" Ozpin briefly wondered if the duo in front of him had escaped from an asylum for the mentally unstable.

"Okay, so just to straighten this out we are not on earth?"

"No"

"Okay, just making sure."

"Please could you tell us how you got here?"

"Well me and Val were in the backyard of her house during a party celebrating her return after 5 years in a country called America"

"We were having a… moment when a man in black grabbed us, all we saw was white before we woke up in that forest you guys found us in." Jason came to a quick realization

"Wait Val do you remember the time you were shunted by Silas Nadir."

"Yes what does… oh not again." Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other curiously while Blake arched an eyebrow

"Okay, let us try to explain what we think has happened. Back where we come from there is a thing called magic, and certain people who are able to access it are capable of training in different disciplines."

"I for example am a necromancer, or death practitioner, necromancers have their magic stored in an object, in my case this hoodie, which allows us to use shadow magic." Blake's eyes widened slightly behind the duo, _that's what he was using, I thought it was his semblance_. Ozpin who had seen his 'shadow magic' on the cameras hidden in the Emerald forest was surprised as well.

"I see, and what about you miss cain, what is your discipline." Val looked nervously over at Jason

"We don't know, she was an elemental but after an uhhh… incident, her magic manifested into a weird discipline which she is still getting used to, that was part of the reason she left for America, that other country I mentioned earlier. Any way one such discipline is the ability to shunt people into different realities, which could explain how we got here." Ozpin could tell they were hiding something but didn't want to press any further he did however have something in mind for the duo, and Glynda was going to hate him for it.

"If I may ask what are you going to do now?"

"We don't know, before when I was shunted I had some of Silas's magic running around in my body which would shunt me back and forth, however the one who shunted us here only gave us a one way ticket." Valkyrie said a slight frown on her face

"Well I have a proposition for you, I have seen that you two are capable fighters against the creatures of grimm…"

"What are those, you didn't tell us"

"The beasts you fought earlier"

"Oh"

"… and we are always looking for people to help us fight them."

"Why do you need to fight them?"

"Because the only thing they seem to want is mankind's total destruction" _that sounds familiar_ thought Valkyrie, Jason narrowed his eyes as he could guess what the proposition was

"Let me guess you want our help while we are here don't you"

"Yes and in return you will have a place to stay and daily meals, however since this is a school you will have to attend it as students" Blake and Glynda both had expressions of disbelief on their faces as Val and Jason thought for a moment, they didn't really have much of a choice besides learning a little bit about this world couldn't hurt.

"Okay sure I don't see why not."

"Excellent, I welcome you to beacon, however due to your… aggressive introduction I think it would be prudent for you two to be chaperoned while you are on Remnant, as such when they have recovered you will be watched over by team RWBY, Miss Belladona I believe your team mates are awake by now could you tell them the news." Blake nodded as she left deep in thought.

"Now, Miss Goodwitch will show you to your dorms, your first class begins tomorrow at 9am don't be late." The pair nodded as Glynda led them out Ozpin leant back in his chair and sipped his coffee, _This year just keeps getting more and more interesting_.

* * *

Blake was silently fuming about Ozpin's decision, _how could he, the two of them almost killed my friends and he just… just_.

Blake opened the door to the infirmary with more force than necessary causing it to slam into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the nurse practically screamed at Blake who glared at her causing the nurse to become quieter. Walking down the row of beds she came to her team mates all were awake but they were still in bed recovering from the short but brutal beating they had been given.

"Hey guys how are you feeling?" asked Blake as she drew near.

"Like I just went twenty rounds with a pissed off Yang" mumbled Weiss who was still recovering from the punch to her Jaw

"Ditto" said Ruby and Yang just nodded her ascent both with a bandage over their Jaw

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… well"

"What is it?" asked Ruby in concern, Blake took in a deep breath

"Ozpin has made the two people who attacked us students at Beacon and we are officially their chaperones."

"…" silence for all of two seconds

"WHAT!" the three girls screamed in anger

"WHERE IS OZPIN I'LL KILL HIM WITH A RUSTY SPORK!" Raged Yang her eyes burning crimson

"How could he do that did he see how dangerous they are!" Ruby nearly screamed

"Surely he has gone mad I mean we all saw what happened right!" Weiss raged

Blake just stood there in silence waiting for them to calm down slightly.

"I'm afraid it is true" they all looked up to see Glynda Goodwitch stood there with two people stood behind her, they couldn't tell who they were due to the way the shadows of the room concealed them. "The pair have been taken into beacon as hunters and you are to be their chaperones and I think you should meet them." The 4 girls could tell Glynda didn't like this one bit, but their attention became focused on the reasons for their ire as they stepped into the light.

"Girls I would like you to meet Jason Scythe and Valkyrie cain, they are to put it bluntly not from remnant." Three of the girls looked incredulously at Goodwitch so Blake elaborated

"Apparently they were transported here from another world."

"I still don't like them" said Weiss

"Oh put a sock in it frosty knickers" Jason retorted, Yang, Ruby and Blake stared wide eyed at Jason.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. ME!" Weiss screeched her hand reaching for Mytrenaster, Jason saw this and simply smiled.

"Alright stop it Jason, we've already made a crappy first impression as it is without you antagonizing our chaperones." Valkyrie scolded, Jason frowned at her but remained silent. Val then turned her attention to the 4 team members in front of her.

"Look, we are really sorry about the way we 'introduced' ourselves when we first met, well I am any way I don't know about bolts for brains here…"

"HEY!"

"But if you guys will forgive us we promise we will make it up to you in any way we can."

"How about you guys go home and leave us alone" suggested Yang venomously

"Nothing I'd love more goldilocks but we don't know how to." Drawled Jason Val looked at him angrily.

"Stop being an asshole or I will shove my boot up your arse." Jason paled slightly and remained silent. "Good boy." Jason scowled at the remark

"Well I'm all for forgiving people but after what happened, I don't know" Ruby remarked

"Well how about we try to make it up to you guys, while I've been stood here I've noticed that the 4 of you are capable of wielding magic."

"Magic" RWY asked skeptically

"Wait you can see magic?" asked Jason surprised

"Yeah didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Oh sorry, but as I was about to say magic is what allowed us to perform the feats we used during our fight." Val explained

"That wasn't your semblance or your aura?" asked Blake curiously

"Sorry don't know what those things are" replied Jason with a shrug

"How about we show you guys how to wield your magic as a sign of goodwill?" asked Valkyrie RWBY looked nervously amongst themselves, then back at the pair in front of them

"Okay yes for now, but if you try anything we will put _you_ in the hospital." Warned Yang which only made Jason smile

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**And there you have it chapter 3 is up, I hope you guys are enjoying it and… AGHH**

***THUD***

**Ruby: thankyouthankyouthankyouwegettousemagicohthankyou**

**Me: what?**

**Yang: she's thanking you for letting us use magic in the story**

**Me: oh. You're welcome? I guess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello boys and girls Necro here and welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of RWBY pleasant, I would like to take this moment to say thank you readers for being patient with my updates but this is a side project while I work on my more popular mass effect story so I will be updating that more often than this. Now then let's-**

**Ruby: don't forget disclaimers**

**Me: UGGHH why though people know the only thing I own is the story line and my OC**

**Ruby: do the disclaimers or else *unfurls crescent rose***

**Me: Sheesh what's got your knickers in a twist did Weiss reject you or something?**

***cue primal scream of rage followed by Ruby chasing me out the house running past WBY, Val and Jason***

**Weiss: what did we miss?**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 4

Ruby eyed the new hunter/huntress duo in front of her with suspicion as were the rest of her team mates, after being discharged from the infirmary team RWBY and the new pair that had rather aggressively entered their lives had made their way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, since they were forced chaperone the dynamic duo team RWBY were forced to sit with the pair, and they loathed every second of it.

The dynamic duo were chatting with each other like this was a normal thing for them, getting trapped in a new world, but for us the atmosphere was _weiss _cold, _damn you yang and your damn puns_, thought Ruby.

Blake was absentmindedly stirring her tea as she read a book, or appeared to be doing so she was actually eyeing the two sorcerers near her making sure they didn't try anything.

Yang was glaring daggers at Jason her fingers drumming a steady rhythm on the table as her mind raced with vivid images of how she would more than likely castrate and vivisect the young man.

Weiss was silently fuming behind her book the insult Jason had delivered her clearly having gotten under her skin and Ruby couldn't blame her, _I'm surprised Jason is still alive after calling Weiss frosty knickers._

Ruby for her part was munching happily on a plate of cookies as she made silent observations of her team mates and their new acquaintances. The pair was having a discussion about somebody called Skulduggery and how he would apparently find a way to help them they hoped but from where Ruby sat they didn't sound very hopeful. The peaceful if tense silence between her team mates ended when Yang spoke.

"So you two are you a thing?" it was clear Yang was trying to antagonize them, and quite frankly I couldn't blame her. Valkyrie arched an eyebrow while Jason just cocked his head to the side as he directed his icy gaze at Yang.

"I don't know are we a thing Val."

"Well I did admit my feelings to you and you kissed me before we were sent here so I would imagine we're more than friends."

"Aye but you didn't ask me out."

"Oi don't blame that on me you haven't said the words either arsehole."

"Not my fault you were the one who realized their feelings first you cheeky bitch." Ruby could see her team mates grinning like Cheshire cats as the duo fought before them and she had to admit despite her caring nature seeing them two bicker is the least they deserved after nearly breaking her jaw.

The duo glared at each other for a few seconds when suddenly they cracked a smile at each other.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No but I've kissed you."

"Yeah and I needed mouth wash afterwards." The pair burst out laughing leaving team RWBY utterly confused, _how could they insult each other so casually like that_ was the thought going through RWBY's minds.

"So to answer your question Yang yes we are a _thing_ as you like to call it" said Val as her chuckles died down

Yang nodded in silence her attempt at aggravating the duo having failed. Jason caught on to this

"What's wrong goldilocks hoping to get a reaction?" Val glared at him but his word successfully provoked Yang.

"Yes actually since you've got here you've been nothing more than a gigantic pain in our ass and have taken every chance offered to insult us, on top of that you put me, Weiss and my FIFTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL" the hall goes quiet as Yang's blazing crimson eyes bore into him, he remains silent so she continues "You have done nothing but hurt me and my friends since your arrival, you are a fucking asshole who only seems to care about the little slut who-" she got not further

Like a flash of lightning Jason darted forward grabbed Yangs head and slammed it onto the table RWB are too shocked to move at the sudden violence, Weiss recovers first and is about to berate the young man when she sees his face and her expression shifts from anger to fear.

It is the very definition of hate, mouth formed into a hateful sneer, the shadows that make up his power seeping from underneath his hood which cast the upper part of his face in shadow save for his eyes which are glowing with burning fury.

"Listen to me you little bitch" the voice is ice cold and carries a very subtle tint of anger, but most disturbing is that it is not Jason's voice it has a deeper and more sinister tone. "If you ever say anything like that again or hurt Val in any way it won't be the hospital they send you to next time, it will be the morgue, you can insult me all you like but Val is off limits." Yang has gone deathly pale, all colour has drained from her face not from the threat but the way he said it and the expression on his face it has her scared for her life… literally.

After a tense few seconds Jason released her, Yang with the imminent threat of death no longer present began to regain some colour in her face, eventually she was back to normal and that's when team RWBY began to glare at Jason.

If looks could kill he would be six feet under in a match box, but he simply returned their glares with a cocky smile and left, Val stared after him then looked at team RWBY

"I'm sorry about that, he is not the friendliest of people at the best of times, it took me 3 months to get more than a sentence out of him." The 4 girls directed their gaze at Val

"Oh how I would love to teach that bastard some manners, even if I have to knock them into him." Val had a thought

"I believe you are allowed to 'spar', is that the correct term." The 4 girls nodding figuring where this was going, "Well Jason has never and I mean never been one to back down from a direct challenge… no matter how many he faces."

"You would throw your boyfriend into the fire like that?" asked Ruby slightly shocked, Val sighed

"I'm afraid that the only way Jason will learn to respect you and eventually warm up to you enough to apologize is to either kick his arse or impress him enough with your fighting skills that he learns to respect you for what you can do." The way Val said this seemed to send a less than inspiring message to team RWBY

"You say that like you think we can't beat him" observed Yang with a glare.

"He is one of the most powerful and skilled sorcerers I know, defeating him, even for your little group will most certainly be a challenge. I'm not saying you can't do it but I will be surprised if you do" team RWBY looked at each other silently, then smiled at each other before directing their collective gaze at Val again

"Where is he right now?"

X

Jason was laying down on a patch of grass in the courtyard the tree next to him shading him from the high noon sun.

He heard footsteps and looked to his side to see team RWBY and Val approaching him, he sighed and got up to a sitting position before directing his gaze at Val, she nodded her head towards team RWBY so he looked at them and the four of them were quietly glaring at him.

He decided to break the silence

"You know if you keep staring people might get the wrong idea" he said this with a teasing grin on his face, the 4 girls kept their glares locked on him. "Okay I can tell you're here for something so what is it?"

"We want to fight you" said Yang casually

"Come again?"

"We want to fight you, us four against you one after the other to teach you to keep that wise ass trap of yours shut." Said Weiss icily

"I would tell you to chill but you seem to do that rather well anyway frosty knickers." Weiss' face went as red as Ruby's cloak with anger. If Jason wasn't on thin ice with her before he sure was now.

"Call me that again, I dare you." Jason looked at her with a smirk on his face

"Why does it annoy you frosty knickers." Weiss drew Myrtenaster and thrust it towards his face, Jason grabbed the blade of the weapon causing the thrusting sword to abruptly stop. "Annoying you is too easy." He looked back at Yang. "Arena, half an hour, don't be late." With that he let go of Weiss' sword stood up and disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Everything was silent for a moment before Weiss spoke again

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him"

X

Half an hour later team RWBY walked into the arena to see the lights were off and everything was pitch black

"Hey we're here" called Yang cockily, she looking forward to pay back, lights turned on and RWBY immediately realized this fight would be more than a sparring match, the stands surrounding the arena were filled with students all sat watching what was about to happen. Sat in the middle of the arena was Jason he seemed to be meditating.

"I know" he simply replied he hadn't moved since they got here he hadn't even opened his eyes. RWBY made entered the 'ring' as it was now being commonly called; it was essentially a large mat that covered the entire room's floor up to the stand walls which was half the length of a regulation football pitch but circular.

A voice came over the speakers.

"The following matches are between the members of team RWBY and Jason Scythe, the rules are simple once your aura is red you are out of the fight, if and when a member of team RWBY is defeated Jason will have 15 minutes to rest and recover before the next member steps up to face him, first up is Blake Belladona."

Blake made her way forward as her teammates headed for the stands which were elevated above the ring. She drew Gamboral Shroud and waited Jason still hadn't moved the buzzer sounded and before anyone apart from two even knew what was happening Jason moved.

He rushed forward in a blur of black his shadow wreathed fist slamming into Blakes gut, she felt the air leave her lungs before she was lifted and thrown to the other side of the ring, she twisted and landed in a crouch and got into a fighting stance glaring at Jason as he turned to face her. Shadows were leaking from his hood shrouding his face in darkness, save for blood red eyes that glared at her, immediately Blake realized that Jason was like nothing she had ever faced before, and the realization may have come too late.

X

**CYAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hangers bitch.**

**Ruby: okay I've calmed down now sorry about earlier**

**Me: eh no problem I should have realized that you and Weiss were together what with your midnight activities and all.**

***Cue death glare from Ruby and Weiss who begin unsheathing their weapons***

**Me: He he… Sorry?**

*****_**BOOM**_*****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on RWBY-Pleasant**_

_**He rushed forward in a blur of black his shadow wreathed fist slamming into Blakes gut, she felt the air leave her lungs before she was lifted and thrown to the other side of the ring, she twisted and landed in a crouch and got into a fighting stance glaring at Jason as he turned to face her. Shadows were leaking from his hood shrouding his face in darkness, save for blood red eyes that glared at her, immediately Blake realized that Jason was like nothing she had ever faced before, and the realization may have come too late.**_

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 5

Blake felt a deep sense of dread settle in as Jason drew the twin gladius' from their sheaths at his hips, they were both pitch black, _how fitting_, thought Blake sarcastically she was about to rush forward and take him by surprise when Jason made a gesture and Blake felt something tug on her ankle, she looked down to see a tendril of shadows wrapped around it.

"What the… OH SHI-" Blake realized what was to happen just as she was yanked into the air before being slammed back down into the ground, hard.

A collective 'oooh' left the audience as the ground where Blake hit cracked, laying on her back Blake opened her eyes in time to see Jason reach down, lift her up and throw in the air, as she came back down, using the flat side of his blades, he slammed his Gladuis' into Blake's stomach sending her flying into the stall wall where a wall of shadows launched from Jason slammed into her, she peeled off the wall leaving a Blake shaped indent in her place.

Already her Aura was in the orange, and she hadn't even landed a blow. Standing slowly Blake regarded her opponent, she saw him disappear in a swirl of shadows, she looked around waiting for him to appear, she heard something behind her, she whirled around ready to confront him, only to receive a shadow wreathed roundhouse kick to the temple, she saw nothing but black after that.

* * *

Val cringed slightly as the kick slammed into Blake's head, she had been hit with one of those when Jason was unfortunately possessed by a remnant, it _surprisingly_ didn't tickle, _I need to work on my sarcasm again,_ she looked over to RWY and saw them with anger, shock and a little bit of fear in their eyes. Their team mate had been trounced, they were not taking that laying down.

* * *

Glynda who was refereeing the 'match' just looked on in shock at the beat down she had just witnessed, clearing her throat she motioned for a couple of doctors to take Blake to the infirmary, from what she had been told by Valkyrie of the power of Jason's shadow wreathed strikes internal injuries were likely.

She looked at her scroll to see who was fighting next then she cleared her throat.

"In 15 minutes we will have Miss Rose fight Mr Scythe" from where she was stood Glynda saw Ruby go slightly more pale than usual.

* * *

Jason just sat in the middle of the ring again allowing himself to relax a bit before facing the reaper, he heard someone approaching and looked up to see Val walking towards him, he stood up as she reached him.

"You know if you keep fighting like this you'll scare everyone away"

"A shame, I really wanted to fight some of the other students in this establishment" Val sighed

"I've said it once I'll say it again, you have a disturbing fixation with fighting."

"Miss Cain please leave the ring the next match is about to begin" came Goodwitch's voice.

Valkyrie nodded absentmindedly and gave Jason a light peck on the cheek

"For good luck" she said with a smile. Jason smiled as he stood up

"Ahhh that woman."

* * *

Ruby made her way to the ring as she watched Val make her way back to the stands. She gave the young woman a nod of acknowledgment which was returned, Ruby didn't know what to think of Valkyrie, on one hand she had put her in the hospital, on the other she was actually trying to make up for it. Jason on the other hand, well…

He had a _lot_ of ground to make up.

Ruby reached the ring and Jason stood up drawing his dual gladius' again before settling into a stance, his knees bent, one sword held normally the other in a reverse grip, it was a new stance different to the one he assumed when fighting Blake_._ Ruby readied crescent rose as she observed Jason, she watched to see any muscle movement to indicate an attack, there was none when the attack came.

Jason's eyes went the same deep red they went when fighting Blake, then a tendril of shadow lanced towards Ruby swatting her off her feet. Ruby managed to get her feet under her and land in a crouch she looked up to see a gladius sailing towards her face ducking she twirled and lashed out with the scythe, the blunt side of the heavy weapon slamming into Jason's back, she smiled but that was immediately washed off by a wave of shadows exploding from his back and slamming into her face. Ruby was sent skidding across the ground before she came to a halt on her back she sat up rubbing her back before looking back at Jason, he waved his arm towards her and a hail of black arrows flew towards her, she darted away and the arrows lacerated where she was moments ago. Wondering what to do now she didn't notice the shadows whirl around next to her, she felt the fist to her jaw though. When she was able to get her senses back Jason grabbed her leg then single handedly lifted her into the air before slamming her into the floor face first, he then threw her into the wall. Ruby felt the air leave her lungs she heard a sound indicating her aura was low, she rushed forward hoping to catch him by surprise but when she swung her weapon it connected with nothing but air as Jason jumped over the scythe before kicking her in the temple and like Blake her world went black.

* * *

Yang could feel her blood pumping like liquid fire through her veins, Ruby, her sweet innocent little sister has just been absolutely annihilated by this ass hole. Her friend and partner Blake had been decimated barely 20 minutes before hand, she heard the announcement of the next match.

"Miss Xiao Long VS Mr Scythe" she grinned at the prospect of this fight, but deep down she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut, a feeling that was foreign to her.

Fear.

* * *

Jason didn't take notice of who he would fight next, he wanted to surprise himself. When he heard footsteps he looked up see Yang making her way to the ring she was eyeing Ruby who was being carted out on a stretcher to the infirmary again, Jason looked at Yang taking in her movements and actions, one thing was clear.

She, was, pissed.

Jason stood up and drew his Gladius.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my partner and sister you bastard" Yang spat as she readied Ember celica, Jason titled his head to the side and shrugged in a 'don't care' sought of way, further enraging the blond girl.

The claxon sounded and Yang shot forward like a cannon ball, Jason ducked the punch and blocked the uppercut rushing to meet his face, he the swept at Yang's legs sending her sprawling, she rolled away from the stomp that followed but not the boot that met her nose. There was a dry snapping sound as blood gushed from her broken nose, tears in her eyes Yang was a sitting duck as Jason's gladius' landed blow after blow against her aura, followed by a pillar of shadow upper cutting her into the air. Yang landed flat on her back, she got to her feet again her eyes now clear and her aura flared, her eyes glowing crimson and her hair looking like it was on fire. She raced forward to knock him out but he ducked and she felt a blade of shadows pass by her cheek, she turned to face him and saw several locks of golden hair on the ground. Time seemed to slow down as she realized what had happened.

"You…" Jason looked at her confused while the rest of the arena waited with bated breath.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER" she roared and leapt at Jason closing the distance in the blink of an eye and slammed her fist into his face, Jason was sent sailing through the air and landed in a heap on the other end of the arena. He slowly rose and when he did he was chuckling, this rose in volume and pitch until it was a maniacal laugh that sent chills down the spines of every person in the room.

"So, you got me… I hope it was worth It." he said eventually once his chuckles had ceased. He rocketed forward like a bullet train the shadows coiling around him turning him into a human Javelin, said Javelin slammed into Yang and exploded in a wave of darkness, Yang was sent flying into the air she saw Jason disappear in a maelstrom of shadows, only to appear directly behind her and kick her in the back of the head with a shadow wreathed combat boot sending her face first into the arena floor, knocking her out.

* * *

Ozpin was sat in the stands watching the fights happen, he had guessed that both Jason and Valkyrie were versed in combat due to how they handled themselves in the forest, and how they acted around the school. But never did he imagine that even one of them would be this…_Brutal_. He was attacking and disabling his opponents without remorse or mercy, stopping only to set himself up for his next round of attacks, Ozpin found himself admiring the young man's skills and efficiency in battle.

He looked to his left and caught sight of Valkyrie cain, he had yet to truly see her fight but if what he had gleamed from her fight in the woods was any indication, she was just as deadly as her partner.

* * *

Weiss felt her eye twitch in anger, Blake, Ruby and now Yang had all been bested by this man, she felt her anger growing, this was not how it was meant to a happen, they were meant to show him the error of his ways, teach him a lesson in respect, instead he was beating them to a bloody pulp without even breaking a sweat. This scared Weiss. This meant he must have extensive battle experience to do this to them with the brutality and efficiency he was displaying. Weiss saw looked on as Yang was carted out on a stretcher and readied herself for the fight of her life.

**So what do you think, I wanted to make this a two parter because, why not. Any who some of you may be 'how is he beating RWBY' so easily. Well don't forget that he has been with skulduggery and the gang since **_**playing with fire**_**, so therefore he has been with the during nearly all of their major fights plus whatever scuffles he got into before then, so he has a lot of experience to draw on from this. Plus necromancy is naturally powerful so that means he has a natural advantage with his discipline anyway.**

**Ruby: he is still OP**

**Me: yes for now, but everyone will soon catch up with him don't you worry.**

**Jason: yay… wait what?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are chapter 6 of RWBY-Pleasant, and I would like to address a some reviews**

**MattsUK: Thanks I aim to please**

**SilverstormXD: don't worry Jason is yet to discover his aura**

**Guesty: Would you now (evil chuckle)**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 6

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and huntress in training, walked down to the arena with as much pride as possible after watching her three closest friends get beat down one after the other.

The perpetrator was sat calmly in the centre watching her descend to face him, she did not know why but she felt an unfamiliar feeling settle in the pit of her stomach, something her father told her would be the down fall of any man.

Doubt.

She was beginning to doubt she could beat this man, her three friends, each capable huntress' in their own right had failed to defeat him, how was she going to defeat this man.

She looked behind her to the door where her friends were wheeled away on stretchers. _No_ she thought _I will beat him, for them_.

She entered the ring drawing myrtenaster as she neared her target, Jason eyed her carefully seeming to watch her every move like a predator. Weiss stopped walking and looked Jason dead in the eyes Jason returned her icy stare and slowly a smile crept over his lips.

"I hope you're ready frosty knickers" and like that Weiss' doubt was replaced by anger. The claxon sounded and Weiss shot forward seeking to take the advantage but she slammed face first into a shadow wall. _Who put that truck there,_ she thought groggily before realizing it was a wall of shadows. Suddenly Jason bursts through the wall running at her, as he reaches her he grabs her by the neck comes to a stop and chokeslams her to the ground. Weiss recovers quickly summoning a glyph to protect herself from the follow up attack she twirls and gets back to her feet. She observes her opponent more carefully. _His shadows are just like my glyphs they can be used for offense, defense and maneuverability, how to counter him_. Weiss decides to try and stay on the offensive. She noticed in the previous matches her friends were unable to maintain an offense. So with a flourish of her arm she summons a fire glyph where Jason is standing he back flips away from it as it explodes right into a black glyph that immobilizes him, finding himself unable to move Jason's expression turns confused before Weiss rushes forward thrusting Myrtenaster into his torso releasing him from the glyph and sending him flying backwards. She then summons another glyph this time a water glyph, a film of water appears in front Jason as he rushes Weiss he loses his footing slightly and fights to right himself he looks up to receive two boots to the face, Weiss then pushes off using the momentum to twirl around and land in a crouch shoving Myrtenaster into the ground sending ice cascading towards her opponent, unable to move in time Jason becomes incased in ice.

Smiling thinking she has the upper hand Weiss allows herself a moment to gloat.

"Is that all you've got?" this turns out to be a big mistake.

The ice gains a dark quality before it starts to shake and suddenly explodes in a shower of ice shards, Jason is stood their arms dangling at his sides his eyes burning crimson under his hood and behind him is a massive raven made entirely of shadows.

"WHAT THE-" Weiss cries before the shadow raven rushes towards her, too stunned to move she is unable to dodge the attack, the raven stream lines itself before slamming into colliding with Weiss and merging itself with her, Weiss looks down at herself seeing shadows course all over her body before they explode outwards in a wave of shadows causing serious damage to her aura, she knew instinctively that if she had not had her aura up that attack would have killed her. Suddenly feeling very weak Weiss collapses to her knees she feels a presence step in front of her, she looks up and sees Jason stood there, shadows gather in the air and with a gesture they shoot forward like a pillar of rock into Weiss' face, knocking the dust heiress unconscious.

* * *

Valkyrie felt icy fingers crawl down her spine when Jason unleashed that Raven attack, it was a deadly technique that causes serious internal damage, however when the infirmary staff move to take the heiress away, she is glad to hear there are no internal injuries. Valkyrie looks at Jason as he leaves the arena she makes her way down to him.

"You didn't hold back"

"Neither did they."

"They are kids training to be warriors, we are warriors trained from a young age to fight and if necessary to kill to help keep the world in peace."

"… My point still stands" Jason replied eventually, Valkyrie slapped him upside his head and they both left the arena.

* * *

Ruby felt her eyes open and looked around finding herself once again in beacon's infirmary. _Damn it what happened_? Ruby looked over to see Weiss, Yang and Blake start to come too as they all groggily sat up.

"Ahhh, what happened?"

"Don't know but did you catch where that train came from"

"Don't know but it got me too." That's when the doors opened and Valkyrie walked in, suddenly everything came back, the fight, the beating, and the pain.

"He won didn't he?" Ruby asked sulkily

"I did warn you guys"

"God damn it, how, how did he beat us? I've never lost before" Yang pouted

"I would wager a guess it would have something to do with this 'magic', he utilized it extremely effectively and he looks like he has experience fighting" said Blake thoughtfully

"11 years" the girls looked at Valkyrie curiously "I've known him eleven years and in those years he has fought, spirits, monsters, gods… and worse" Valkyrie thoughts turned to Darquesse before banishing such thoughts quickly.

"You can't be serious" challenged Weiss incredulously

"I am dead serious, he has fought monsters in caverns beneath my grand fathers house, he has fought vessels of gods known as the facesless ones, fought in a war between former brothers in arms, he even helped stop a darkness that I unleashed" said Valkyrie quietly

"What do you mean" asked Blake curiously, Valkyrie wonders if she should tell them, she looks them over.

"If I tell you guys do you promise not to tell anyone and not to judge?" they looked to each other and back at Val

"We promise to keep it a secret, as for judging you we will have to see what it is you want to tell us" Val nods and begins to talk

"It started when I was 15, psychics had-"

"Sorry who" questioned Ruby.

"They are a sect of sorcerers whose discipline allows them visions of the future"

"Oh"

"Anyway psychics all around the world had begun having visions of a sorceress named Darquesse, destroying the world-"

"Wait literally" questioned Yang.

"Yes, as in turn the world into a ball of cinder"

"Damn"

"Any who, after saving a stadium full of people I have a dream, which is more like a suppressed memory, It shows a fight I had when I first began magic when I was 12, I see a book called the book of names, which holds every person the three names of every person on Earth, fall to the floor and I glimpse my true name." seeing the girls confused faces Valkyrie explains

"Where we are from everyone has three names, their given name, given to them by their parents, this can be used by a skilled sorcerer to control someone. A taken name is a name a sorcerer takes to protect themselves from this. Then you have your true name, buried deep in your subconscious. If someone finds out what this is they can use it to have absolute control over your every decision and action, but if you discover your own true name you can use it to become extremely powerful because your true name is the source of your magic and knowing your true name is like going to the source." The girls look at Val with surprised expressions.

"My true name as it so happens, was Darquesse"

"So…wait… you were-"

"Destined to turn planet Earth into a floating ball of cindered rock" came a voice behind Val as Jason entered the conversation. The 4 girls of RWBY glared at him menacingly still angry about his attitude towards them and their loses in their matches, but deciding to stay quiet for now.

"After a while Skulduggery and I learned about this and we both vowed to help her overcome this, because we may have seen a vision of Darquesse destroying the world but the future is not set in stone, it can be changed."

"Yes so after a couple of crises where me and Jackass helped save the world-"

"HEY"

"And a few instances where Darquesse took control of my body, our sanctuary with the eventual help of a few others ended up in state of war with all the other sanctuaries in the world."

"During a mission to Africa, a continent in our world, Valkyrie was cornered by a load of witches and was about to be killed… Darquesse used this to get free"

"The war ended and Darquesse used the chaos afterwards to disappear and plot and plan, eventually we had a final show down in Roarhaven."

* * *

_Jason clutched his sides and cried in pain as he was slammed into a wall, he summoned a wall of shadows to block the stream of energy Darquesse sent his way directly afterwards, he felt himself getting weak, he knew he wouldn't last much longer._

"_Now then Jason, it has been fun, but I need to find little old Val and make myself whole again"_

"_Not… on… my… watch"_

"_Oh trying to play hero again are we, well what is it that Tanith says." Darquesse smirks at him but before she can speak Jason looks at her his eyes flashing crimson._

"_Come and have a go if you think your hard enough." With that he launches himself at Darquesse his remaining gladius coming down in a diagonal arc, Darquesse merely steps out of the way before sending a wave of magic crashing into Jason. Howling in pain he is sent crashing into another building._

"_Darquesse!" Someone shouts looking up Darquesse is forced to dodge a bolt of black lightning sent her way by Valkyrie Cain, Jason allows himself a small smile despite the situation, displaying his bloodied teeth to the world._

"_If you want me I'm right here!"_

"_Val no run now-" Jason felt something crash into him and his world turn black_

* * *

"After that I was out of the fight, I later learned that a group of psychics had managed to trick Darquesse into a dream like state where she destroyed everything and eventually she opened a portal to another dimension and left, the troubling thing is she did that in real life."

"That is… quite the tale" said Ruby slowly

"It is indeed but, now why are you here Jason, I thought you said you were going to our dorm room" the 5 girls direct their gaze to the lone boy.

"I was but I decided to drop by and see how these guys were doing, I need to know what condition you are in for what is to come."

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss suspiciously

"Me and Valkyrie have been talking and we have decided that tomorrow, you're training in the magical arts begins, we will discover your preferred discipline, and help you master it."

"But these lessons are not going to be free because you guys are going to teach us something in return."

"What would that be" asked Ruby

"You guys are going to help us train our Aura"

* * *

Somewhere in the forests of Vale a dark figure meditated as a small smile crept over their face.

"You may have tricked me once Valkyrie, but that won't happen again. Soon we will be one again, and this world will burn." The psychotic laughter of Darquesse echoed through the night.

**Uh-Oh Darquesse is back, this is not going to end well. How will remnant deal with a world breaker like Darquesse, well you'll have to read on and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter 7 of RWBY-Pleasant, so yeah Darquesse is back and she has plans for Valkyrie, how will this play out. Well let's find out shall we.**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 7

Jason was sound asleep the only signs he was still alive was his steady breathing and his occasional movements, everything was peaceful… until a whistle blared in his ear courtesy of a certain crimsoness.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Jason as he bolted from his bed and clung to the ceiling using his shadows.

"UGHH, why the loud noises?" complained Valkyrie as she buried her head under her pillow. Laugher was heard in the pairs dorm room as team RWBY burst out laughing, being the pairs chaperones, the girls had been given the dorm room code for their scrolls so they could access the mages room whenever they needed too.

"Good morning Valkyrie and Jackass" said Yang eventually in her usual cheery tone.

"Bite me Yang" shot back Jason as he dropped from the ceiling.

"What do you people have against sleep?" begged Valkyrie, she was about to try to get comfortable again when icy water was splashed all over her.

"AHHHHH" she squealed, glaring at Weiss who held a bucket behind her back and was studiously ignoring her glare.

"I swear Weiss if you do something like that again I will murder you"

"I'm sorry what?"Weiss asked with fake confusion, Valkyrie glared at Weiss for one more second before getting up, grabbing her clothes and entered the bathroom leaving Jason with team RWBY.

"Sooo, I take it there is a reason red riding hood here blew her whistle in my ear"

"Oh just to wake you up" Ruby replied sweetly, Jason arched an eyebrow at Ruby

"Okaaay, why was that necessary exactly?"

"Oh no reason, just thought it would be funny" Yang said in near the same tone as Ruby, this sweet talking was really creeping Jason out.

"Yeah hardy har, it's was frigging hilarious."

"So yeah since it's our day off today, we're going into Vale today before our first lessons in magic and we were hoping Val would come with us" said Weiss in the same sweet tone. Okay now Jason was really nervous about what the hell was going on, why were they sweet talking him.

"Okay this is bugging me, what's with the sweet tone, you sound like a bunch of school girls begging their mother for a kitten."

"ha so funny, we're not using a sweet tone"

"Uh-huh" at that moment Valkyrie came into the room

"Hey Val want to come into town with us." Asked Ruby in her sweet tone yet again, Val looked arched an eyebrow and looked at Jason.

"What's with… oh"

"What, whats up-" *SPLAT*, in all his confussion Jason had forgotten about Blake who had snuck up behind the poor mage and slammed a pancake she had brought with her onto his head.

"GARGH what the HELL!" the 4 girls immediately burst out laughing, while Val giggled at her friends misfortune.

"Yes our plan succeeded" said Ruby in her normal tone

"Whoo high five sis" cried Yang as she high fived Ruby

"That went better than I expected." Commented Weiss who was smiling, Blake was having a silent giggle fit.

"I swear if I didn't find this somewhat amusing, I would kill you all… instead" Jason grew a small evil smile on his face confusing everyone in the room, but before the 4 girls of team RWBY could react a shadow reached behind each of them latched onto their pants and yanked on them, giving the girls a wedgie

"AHHH" the girls squealed, as Jason grabbed his clothes and shadow walked out of the room, releasing the girls as he left.

"GAAGHH the one time we get him back and he does that, god damnit" complained Yang as she tried to straighten out her clothing.

"Whhhyyy did he do thaaaat, that was uncalled for" whined Ruby her face as red as her cloak

"Ugghh this is the last time I allow him to get away with something like that" huffed Weiss as she, calmly rearranged her clothing but those who knew her could see the anger within. Blake was silently trying to rearrange her under garments, she was also silently contemplating the numerous ways an 'accident' could happen to Jason.

"But we were serious about heading to Vale, and since you only have what you brought with you, we figured you could do with a little shopping trip."

"I would but we don't have any money, and also I wouldn't like leaving Jason on his own, who knows what he'll get up too."

"Yeah I suppose" sighed Weiss.

"Don't worry if he starts to annoy you guys I'll kick his arse."

"You know what I think I might be starting to like you Valkyrie" said Yang with grin.

* * *

Jason came back to the room half expecting it to be empty, instead he re-appeared in the middle of the 5 girls, 4 of whom instantly glared at him.

"uhh…Hi-" Yang punched him in the jaw hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"Okay… I feel a lot better now" proclaimed Yang proudly with a smug grin on her face.

"I think I just dented the wall" groaned Jason as he slid down the wall leaving a Jason shaped indent in his place.

"Well since you're here me and team RWBY are going to head into Vale today before starting magic lessons, do you want in." Jason looked up at Valkyrie from the position he was in she seemed to be up side down.

"Sure why not, but we don't have any money."

"Ozpin said he would provide you guys with some" replied Blake

"Wait how do you know"

"It was his idea to take you guys into vale today."

"Ooooh now this whole thing makes so much sense" said Jason as he maneuvered himself to his feet.

"So what are we waiting for, I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be wearing this for the rest of my life" said Jason gesturing towards his current attire.

"Ditto" chipped in Valkyrie.

* * *

Jason and Val sat across from each other as team RWBY sat across from each other on the other end of the airship, Jason and Val were sat in a comfortable silence, team RWBY however…

"OOH OOH OOH I know we can go to the bakery first they have-"

"Ruby if anything about cookies comes out of your mouth I will freeze your mouth shut" cut in Weiss exasperated, Ruby pouted but remained quiet.

"So what's the plan" asked Blake her face proverbially buried in a paperback book.

"Well we need to get Val and Jackass some new clothes other than that I don't know" replied Yang.

"Oh I know we could go to that new weapons shop" pitched in Ruby

"Why?" asked Weiss

"Simple, Jason is the only one with weapons and they aren't exactly Remnant standard"

"Yeah but he managed to beat the 4 of us with those swords, and as much as I hate to admit it, that is impressive" replied Yang

"Yeah but-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ruby" said a grinning Jason appearing beside Ruby and Yang, Ruby leapt into Yang's arms Scooby doo style with a loud 'EEP'.

"Sorry didn't mean to-nope can't say it with a straight face" said a chuckling Jason, he got a slap on the head as Valkyrie joined them.

"OW sorry Jesus, can't I have a little fun."

"No"

"Sorry sir buzz killington" grumbled Jason bitterly as he turned to look at team RWBY only to get a slap of Ruby shocking the other girls slightly.

"That's for scaring me"

"What is this slap Jason day?"

"Well-"

"Don't you dare Yang" he then got slapped by Weiss

"OW WHAT THE HELL."

"You told Yang not to do it, I am not Yang." Replied Weiss with a smug smirk, Jason growled slightly.

"Screw this I'll be at the back of the airship where I won't get hurt." He disappeared in a swirl of shadows, and then a loud thud was heard at the end of the ship.

"GOD DAMNIT" came Jasons voice. The 5 girls giggled at the poor boys expense.

* * *

Vale was busy by the time the group of students got to the city, the usual hustle and bustle of the city present everywhere you looked, stepping off the airship Jason was massaging his face that had been smacked thrice, and been slammed into a wall he had shadow walked next to only to turn directly into it.

"Well the nearest clothes shop is _Violets boutique_ it's just around the corner." Said Weiss knowingly "I've got a discount there and it does some pretty decent stuff."

"Alright let's go" Val chipped in

"BANZAI" exclaimed RBY

"Woo?" added Jason unsure of what was going on. He looked away from the group of females he would undoubtedly be dragged after no matter what and looked towards the rooftops, he saw a figure it seemed to be looking at him. He tried to look closer but it seemed to disappear as if aware of his gaze upon them.

_What the?_ Thought Jason _who could that have been?_

"Hey Weiss I have to ask how did you get a discount at this store?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh I gave them an endorsement"

"A what?" Jason was utterly confused until they entered the store and heard Weiss' voice over the tannoy.

"I'm Weiss Schnee and this is my favorite store in Vale" Jason kept a straight face for a second as he processed this before bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing it's an in joke"

* * *

*_in another reality_*

"Achoo"

"Are you okay Shepard" asked Garrus

"Don't know felt like someone was talking about me just now." Garrus gave her a confused look.

* * *

"Okay if you say so" Weiss rolled her eyes. They spent half an hour in there before they had brought a 'sufficient' amount of clothes, by Weiss' judgment, now leaving the store Jason found himself carrying all the bags.

"Why am I the pack mule?"

"Because your a boy and you pissed me off, also you kind of look like one." Smugly replied Weiss

"A: that's sexist, B: that's your problem, C: if I look like a pack mule, you look like ones arse." Weiss whirled on him and punched him in the gut.

"Ow, what does the world have against me today?"

"That is why it is unwise to piss me off Mr."

"Sheesh what's gotten into you today, and if you name someone I would like to say that I thought you were a Virgin." This time Valkyire punched him.

"Ow sorry, I'll shut up now."

"Good" said Weiss through grit teeth, RBY looked like they were trying their best not to burst into laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE GIGGLING AT!" raged Weiss.

"EEP" "MEEP"

Yang and Ruby immediately hid behind Blake.

"Oh how cute" came a familiar voice from in front of them. Everyone looked in front of them and Val and Jason gasped sharply.

"Darquesse."

**Well… that was a thing. I hope you guys liked it I will try to add a bit of humor here and there but do tell me if you guys just find it annoying so I can stop. Any way review, F&amp;F and I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
